This invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to one with an odd number of cylinders, one of which has a displacement larger than the remaining cylinders to operate auxiliary equipment associated therewith when the remaining cylinders are cut off.
While the principles of the present invention would apply equally to any internal combustion engine used in a situation where the load thereon varies over a wide range, the engine for purposes of description herein will be discussed as installed in a roadway vehicle.
The conventional multi-cylinder internal combustion engine used in present-day roadway vehicles is designed and constructed to provide the large power output necessary to accelerate, climb hills or pull heavy loads. Such quantities of power are not required during idle or at light or medium loads and it is thus necessary to decrease the output thereof by closing the throttle valve. As a result of such throttling, the engine suffers large power or pumping losses during operation at these light and medium loads. This reduction in combustion efficiency induces a large fuel consumption with a resultant increase in the discharge of harmful products such as carbon monoxide, nitrous oxide and other hydrocarbons in the exhaust.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to selectively activate the cylinders corresponding to the load requirements, e.g. during idle and through the acceleration and heavy load phases, all of the cylinders would be in operation and there being a gradual reduction in the number of cylinders operating as the load is reduced during cruising. Such systems have not enjoyed the reduction in fuel consumption hoped for primarily because all of the cylinders are of the same displacement and power output and individually are of insufficient power to drive all of the auxiliary equipment, such as alternator, water pump, air conditioner and the automatic transmission load when at idle with the remaining cylinders cut out. Further, to provide the power and response necessary for rapid acceleration, it has been felt necessary in the prior art to have all of the cylinders activated when at idle.
In contrast, applicant has devised an internal combustion engine wherein one of the cylinders is of a displacement and power output sufficient to operate all of the aforementioned auxiliary equipment when at idle with the remaining cylinders deactivated and which, together with the remaining cylinders, provides adequate power for smooth acceleration, but which is deactivated during cruising or other light load conditions.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a superior internal combustion engine and control system therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine which, due to its unique master cylinder concept, is very fuel efficient and low in harmful hydrocarbon emissions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel control system for selectively activating the master cylinder and the remaining cylinders depending on load conditions.
These together with other related objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings as well as from the appended claims in which: